Manticore
Physical description: Manticore have the head and horns of a cow, the ears, eyes and body of a lion, plus the tail of a scorpion. Due to their dietary their teeth are also more like that of a lion, having two large canines on the top and bottom of their jaw. History: As Society: Unlike many leonine, manticore are not pride based beasts. Though they can occasionally be found in prides, they often consists of 2 to 5. Females are far more likely to be found in prides then males, as they enjoy the companionship of their family and young. They also prefer to hunt as a group, chasing down their target till they've been exhausted or cornered. However males will be more likely to be a lone as they do not particular enjoy the presence of others or their young. They also tend to sneak up on prey and tackle them that way. Common names: First/Given name: Last name: They typically do not have a last name, but if they are in a pride, it is the pride name. Racial traits: Attribute score: Strength +2, wisdom +1 Age: Manticore can live up to 25 years old, but typically die between the ages of 10 to 14. * Cub from birth till 1 years old. * Mature cub at 1 to 3 years old. * Sub adult at 3 to 5 years old. * Prime adult at 5 to 7 years old. * Elder at 7 to 14 years. * Ancient at 14+. Dietary: CarnivoreCarnivores are meat eaters. Potion dose: 4 caps (20 ml) = 1 adult dose, can be taken up to 4 times a day Classification: Demonic leonine beast (lion) Alignment: They are naturally vicious creatures, but seem to have certain guideline they follow. As such they are often lawfully malevolent. Size: Medium to large, ranging between 78.7 - 127 cm (2’7” - 4'2”) tall from the shoulder, 160 - 299.7 cm (5’3” - 9’10”) long without the tail. The tail is 68.6 - 152.4 cm (2'3” - 5'0”) in length. Speed: 15 metres per turn Senses: Sight: *'Feeble bright vision:' Triple disadvantage (lowest 4d20) on bright vision checks (wis). *'Regular vision:' Single roll (lowest 1d20) on regular vision checks (wis). *'Dim vision:' Single roll (lowest 1d20) on dim vision checks (wis). *'Darkness vision:' Single roll (lowest 1d20) on darkness vision checks (wis). Hearing: Acute hearing:'They have a quadruple advantage (5d20) on noise checks (wis) when facing, dice - 2 for perpendicular and dice -5 away. Quite has triple advantage (4d20), loud has quintuple advantage (6d20). However, also has higher venerability to sound attacks. Smell: '''Acute smell:'They have a quadruple advantage (5d20) on scent checks (wis) when regular, dice +5 for upwind and dice -5 downwind. Faint has triple advantage (4d20), strong has quintuple advantage (6d20). However, also has higher venerability to scent attacks. Racial abilities: No Class: Due to being a beast, they cannot have any occupations. Sharp Bite: Manticores can bite a target, due to their sharp teeth they can easily pierce flesh. Biting does 1d8 +str# piercing damage. Claw: Manticores can claw a target. Clawing does 1d6 +str# slashing damage. Jump: Manticores can jump up to 5''00 cm +str% high'', or half if standing straight before jumping. While they can jump 1000 cm +str% long, or half if standing straight before jumping. Kick: Manticores can kick a target. Kicking does 1d6 +str# blunt damage. Sting: Manticores have a stinger similar to that of a scorpion. Stinging does 1d10 +str# piercing and blunt damage, plus 1d8 poison damage. Target will suffer hallucinations, causing them to attack random targets (friend and foe alike). Languages: Manticore can communicate in Felidian and Leonian, but cannot speak any other languages, though they can develop an understanding. 5+ int communicates in Leonian, 7+ int can communicate in Leonian and Felidian, 10+ int communicates in Leonian and Felidian plus understands +1 other language, 15+ int can communicate in Leonian and Felidian plus understands +2 other language. *Felidian *Leonian Typical attribute score: A guideline or baseline for manticore characters. It is important to ensure that you include their racial attribute bonus, in this case strength +2 and wisdom +1. Points: (100/115) '''Endurance (endu), Health: 16/25 (+30%, +3) Mana (ma), Energy, Magic, Stamina: 17/25 (+35%, +3) Agility (agi), Reflexes, Quickness: 15/25 (+25%, +2) Charisma (cha), Presence, Charm, Social: 8/20 (-20%, -2) Intelligence (int), Intellect, Mind, Knowledge: 5/15 (-50%, -5) Luck, Fate, Chance: 7/15 (-30%, -3) Strength (str), Might: 16/25 +2 = 18 (+40%, +4) Wisdom (wis), Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense: 16/25 +1 = 17 (+35%, +3) Sub-races: (00) As: As Trivia: Category:Races Category:Leonine Category:Lion Category:Demonic Category:Medium Category:Large Category:Beast